


Witchy Woman (Jasper x gem!Reader)

by eroticincubi



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Blow Job, F/F, Futanari, Halloween, Reader Insert, Sex, Smut, girls with dicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 06:12:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5080720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eroticincubi/pseuds/eroticincubi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: xxxubbles (on tumblr) drew this *uuuffff* picture of Jasper in a witch costume and I just had to write a smutty lemon for it so yeah here it is. This is an AU for reasons… and I listened to “Witchy Woman” by The Eagles while writing it.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Witchy Woman (Jasper x gem!Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: xxxubbles (on tumblr) drew this *uuuffff* picture of Jasper in a witch costume and I just had to write a smutty lemon for it so yeah here it is. This is an AU for reasons… and I listened to “Witchy Woman” by The Eagles while writing it.

"Come on Jasper, we want to see your costume." I said from the other side of the door, "And by "we" I mean Steven, be a good sport will ya?"

Steven stood next to me with his hands clutched together excitedly, his eyes shining brightly while waiting for Jasper to walk out in the costume that he selected for her, "I bet she'll look amazing." he whispered up at me and squished his cheeks together.

"This is pointless and the material is too tight over my chest." Jasper complained while still refusing to come out to show us the big reveal.

"Hurry up! I don't want Steven to pee himself," I called her again while crossing my arms and leaned against the doorframe. I then looked down at Steven who was now bouncing from one foot to the other, "You're not are you?"

"Nope! Just excited! I'm glad you guys all decided to dress up this year! This is going to be great!"

I smiled at the small boy, "Is Connie coming too?"

"Yep! We're going to dress up as two of our favorite characters from 'The Spirit Morph' saga, Icarus and Lisa."

"Ugh do I have to wear the hat?" I heard Jasper growl exasperatedly.

"Yes everything! Come on this is for Steven! Don't make him do the shiny eyed pouty face."

"...he wouldn't!"

The shiny eyed pouty face was the ONLY way for Steven to get Jasper to do anything, "Steven do the face."

"Huh? You mean this one?" he then does the face, seriously this kid was going to break hearts when he got older.

"Oh he's doing it right now! Oh gems! Oh no! Steven no! My heart!"

"Okay, okay!" Jasper huffs again, "I'm coming out." 

Standing back from the door it now opened and there she stood in a skin tight, curve hugging witch costume complete with black stockings and a witch hat. My jaw dropped. Jasper noticed and gave me that sly underhanded smile she always gave me whenever she knew she had me in the palm of her hand.

"Hey Steven," I manage to say after finding my voice again, "mind going back to the costume store by yourself?"

"What? Why? I think Jasper looks awesome!"

"No I think she was right to say that it feels tight on her I mean she looks about ready to burst out of her top we don't wanna make this Halloween awkward right?" I laughed slightly though my eyes were glued to Jasper's chest area.

I then hear and see the sleeves of Jasper's costume rip right across the center, "Good call, yeah I see what you mean __________ and I can do that right now. I'll be back in a bit," the young boy nodded and quickly dashed out of the house and down the stairs.

Now that we were alone, Jasper walked up closer to me, her earlier smile turned into a full blown grin, "The Quartz boy sure left in a hurry." 

"Well someone has to save his innocence," I smirked and kiss her once she was close enough.

My mind began to race while Jasper's hands traced down my arms then under to hug me tightly to her body, the feel of her full soft breasts pressing against me was mind numbing.

"Heh, you're shaking __________," she whispered and lowered her hands over my ass to grope it before giving each cheek a good hard smack causing me to jump and whine, "feels good babe? Yeah you love it, I got something else for you to play with."

Jasper guided one of my hands under her skirt and I moaned feeling her thick hard length throbbing for some well needed attention, "Get down on your knees and put it in your mouth, love when it's in your mouth."

I immediately knelt down before her, my hands braced against her thick orange striped thighs. Sliding my hands up under her skirt I lift the fabric revealing her girth then I lean in to slowly swallow around her; her taste was intoxicating.

One of her hands reached to grab a fistful of my hair while I bobbed my head back and forth over her cock, the tip of it brushed the back of my mouth almost causing me to gag around her, "No way babe, you take it all, that's it, that's my girl." Jasper grunted and smiled, speaking more encouraging things to me with each bob I made.

I felt my insides moisten and drip down the inside of my thighs when a loud ripping noise caught my attention. I then looked up only to see that Jasper had ripped open the top part of the dress. I let go of her with a soft sucking pop.

"Jasper don't rip all of it!" I pouted then got slightly distracted again by the purple silk colored bra she had also been wearing under the costume, "I wanted to do it..."

"Pfft, we can get another one genius," she sorted and lifted me up and kissed me hungrily again, "Let's go to your room, don't want the Quartz boy to see us do you?"

"Ah no..." I said breathlessly while opening the door to my room and was dragged inside.

Good thing I owned a bed for Jasper threw me down on it and climbed on top of me. Settling herself comfortably between my legs I felt her length rub against my right thigh in sticky wet spots making me moan loudly, needing her oh so badly inside me. 

Pulling down the bra, her breasts bounced out allowing me to squeeze and fondle them the way they were supposed to be handled. Looking up into her golden eyes I could see the way the color rose in her cheeks, turning her face into a deeper shade of orange almost a sunset red; she was beautiful.

"Does my wicked witch love her breasts being played with?" I asked with a grin while pinching both of her nipples one between each thumb and index finger.

"Tch, I hope for your sake, "she growled and I felt her reaching for the fabric of my pants and rips them off me, "you have some fucking clue what you're doing."

"Oh I know I am," I smirked then kissed, licked and finally suckled hard on her left breast my other hand was currently busy massaging and pinching the other.

Jasper moaned and started rolling her hips against mine in slow prodding thrusts until it seemed that she couldn't take it anymore, lifted my hips and slid easily inside me. I bit down hard over the nipple I had been playing with, then released it to lie back against the bed under me. Jasper's mouth pressed greedy kisses on my neck as well as sharp hungry bites. I loved each and every one of those marks.

She continued to fill me making me come closer and closer to satisfaction when I felt her bottom out inside me one last time allowing my insides to tremble and quiver around her. My voice now hoarse from shouting her name in praise and I smiled feeling a new warmth spreading under my stomach. 

We laid next to each other catching our breaths until a comfortable silence settled between us then I curled up against her. Jasper wrapped an arm around me and I felt her kiss the top of my head. One of my hands skimmed across the cleavage of her breasts nonchalantly.

"Steven should be back by now, want to see if the new costume fits you?"

"Sure, after all we've got to break it in good a proper, don't we?" 

...


End file.
